


Barlyle One shots owo

by birbsomniac



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, idc about tags, ugh i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbsomniac/pseuds/birbsomniac
Summary: Self explanatory.....??





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Due to my stupid self conscious stupid ness, this may be deleted in like 2 days. Hahahahshshshs
> 
> and, I searching for prompts , realized something ha  
> \----------  
> Okay, let's just say that I, theoretically, am 5 years under the legal age to have Tumblr, theoretically, and I still have an account, THEORETICALLY. AND MAY EMPHASIZE THAT? well ok then, time to delete medarnedself.

Phillip was trembling, as he unsteadily walked up the flight of stairs to Phineas' apartment. He leaned over himself, holding onto the railing, and took a shallow breath. Phillip gasped as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, followed by more of his runny blood.

Okay, only one more step, he thought to himself. He managed to get off of the staircase, and in front of the door. 

Phillip scanned the door, then slowly moved forward. His arm tingled as he leaned toward the wall, and knocked on the hollow surface. 

The door swung open to reveal none other, then Phineas. He smiled, oblivious to Phillip's appearance, then took a moment to contemplate. His heart sank, as he watched blood trickle done his forearm. Phineas quickly grabbed Phillip's hand and urged him inside.

Phineas shut the door before placing a small kiss on his forehead. 

"What happened to you?" He asked sharply.

Phillip's eyes darted down to the floor. He refused to speak, let alone answer his question. 

Phineas placed his hand on Phillip's shoulder, and looked down at him. "Hey, talk to me," he lowered his voice.

Phillip opened his mouth, but closed it-- trying to search for words. His voice was scratchy, and laced with exhaustion. "I-- I can't do this anymore." He slurred.

Phillip moved out of his grip, and clasped his hands neatly in front of him. 

The fear lingered in the air, as they both waited for each other to says something.

"W-what do you mean?" Phineas asked, nonchalantly rolling up Phillip's sleeves to reveal deep purple bruises, scrapes, and cuts.

Phillip winced as Phineas traced the bruises on his forearms. "This," he raised his voice.

"You're going to have to explain, dear," Phineas stated. He knew where Phillip was headed.

Phillip prickled with anger. "This! I can't be with you anymore..." He yelled. "I'm sorry, it's just that--"

Phineas frowned. "Who did this to you?"

''Unimportant. Now let me--" 

"Phillip, who did this?" Phineas asked sharply.

He gave in. "It was my father," Phillip answered sheepishly. He cowered down, and stared at the floor blankly.

"So what does this have to do with not being able to be with me?" He asked in a rude tone, holding up Phillip's arm for emphasis.

"Ow!" Phillip winced. "I- I dunno," he answered.

Phineas was quite aware of what had happened, and moved towards Phillip, holding his hands. "Your parents don't control you," he stated bluntly.

"I know... But I'm afraid that they're going to do something to hurt me again." He looked up, tears on the verge of falling.

"Hey, you're alright. I'll make sure nobody burst you again. I'm sorry this happened to you."

"It's not your fault," Phillip laughed lightly over sobs. He moved in closer, and wrapped himself around Phineas' warm touch.

Phineas hugged him, careful of his wounded arms. "I love you," he smiled, his breath fanning Phillip's forehead.

Phillip's eyes remained closed, and his head tilted down. "I love you too."

 

OHMYGODSORRYFORTHECRINGE.

Also, I didn't proofread this.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh

Phineas thundered up the stairs, his every movement surrounded by anger. His shoe's hard soles slapped the concrete surface as he reached the top of the staircase. He swung the apartment door open, and let out a big sigh.

Phineas threw his coat on the floor, and pulled his shoes off to the side. He walked over to his bedroom door, the door slightly ajar, and pushed it open just enough for him to slip through. 

"Oh hey," Phillip mumbled from the bed, busy writing something on paper. 

Phineas' eyes darted up to him, and he gave him a nasty glare.

Phillip scoffed. "Just because you're mad at others doesn't mean you have to be mad at me," he muttered quietly.

Phineas sighed, falling into the end on his back. "You're right, I'm sorry," he said a bit sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Phillip asked, concerned.

Phineas didn't answer, but moved up to the front of the bed, next to him. 

Phillip placed his paper and reading glasses on the bedside table, and turned his full attention to Phineas. He put his hand on Phineas' arm and gave a small smile.

Phineas looked up at him, and opened his mouth. "I just had an awful day," he remarked.

Phillip frowned. "Fair enough." He said pulling Phineas closer. "Here, let's lie down," he said, clearing a space for Phineas. 

He laid on the pillow, wrapped around the younger man's arms. Phillip ran his fingers through Phineas' hair, just inches apart from his face. 

Phineas laughed softly, gently touching his forehead with Phillip's. His eyes began to flutter closed. 

"Goodnight," Phillip whispered, not expecting a reply.

"Goodnight," Phineas mumbled, his voice laced with tiredness.


End file.
